Fated Alliance
by AJCMetallica
Summary: Vegeta finally attains his destiny after enduring the greatest challenges of his life! But which is more challenging, reaching Legendary status and defeating his greatest rivals or contending with the beautifully stubborn Earth scientist, Bulma Briefs?
1. Legend

**Foreword**: This is the first fiction I've ever written with the intention in mind to post it, and I'd really like to see some feedback. Preferably positive, but if you don't like it, tell me why rather than just say you don't like it, hopefully next time I can get it better and you'll like it more.

I'd like to thank Dark Hope Assassin for her inspirational and encouraging comments, she really is the reason I started writing this fiction so thank her if you like it! - Thanks again Hope-chan for those words, hopefully we'll talk soon!

Disclaimer: This is the first time I've done this (I'm quite nervous actually) but, all of the characters that have appeared thus far were created by and are owned by Toriyama-Sama (Please all remember to thank him when you get the chance!). I take no credit for them and I'm not making any kind of gain from writing this (except perhaps for knowing that somebody might read it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it). 

So without further ado, I present you with Fated Alliance! Enjoy! -

---

Chapter One: Legendary 

"Mercy! Grant me mercy I beg of you!" Came the wretched begging of the filthy creature under his boot. He sneered outwardly at this filthy ball of slime as its blood dripped from his already well stained gloves.

"Not on your life…" He shot back with an icy edge as his already soiled boot trampled the crippled creature's skull. Deathly silence followed after the sickening crack.

"Nappa!" His voice boomed with obvious irritation. The towering bald man just in front of him came darting back similarly blood cloaked. Nappa bowed down before his Prince, right hand across his chest and his head obediently down, observing his feet.

"Even these more powerful grunts are no match for us Vegeta. Radditz reports confirm what we see before us." His low voice boomed out in the dark chamber.

Vegeta did nothing more than grunt and moved quickly past the Elite warrior, annoyed that his men were showing signs of arrogance after swatting some annoying flies. They hadn't even reached Dodoria and Zarbon yet. Although he had only served under the lizard for several months since his Father's disgraceful decision, he had learned that none of them were to be under-estimated. Then again, nor was he.

The youthful Prince's short thirteen years had proven this. He had constantly risen to his elder's expectations and then totally blown them away by further surpassing everything and everyone they had thrown before him. Even now, he was the most powerful Saiyan on, or off, the planet, far stronger than even his Father was. He grinned confidently with that last thought.

He suddenly became aware that Nappa was following him again, his royal guard only inches behind his billowing cape. Why he needed a guard was mystifying, let alone two guards who were both pitifully weak compared to him. Although, to their credit, both warriors were exceptionally powerful on their planet, especially Radditz when considering his third class status.

Vegeta had known from the offset of Frieza's intentions. The feminine bastard was deathly scared of the Saiyans. His scribes had heard of the Legendary and quickly informed him what could potentially be a great threat. It was then of course that Frieza swooped in, approaching King Vegeta requesting his strongest warrior to serve as one of his first lieutenants.

King Vegeta had given his only child and heir away without a thought, or so it had seemed to the young Prince. He protested outright of course. His pride and heritage would have allowed no other way. This only served to further increase Frieza's wanting of him. As much as it pained him to admit it, Vegeta instantly became the foul creature's favourite. As a result the jealous Zarbon constantly hazed him and on several occasions the two had fought, Vegeta soundly beating the crap out of the girlie spice boy of course.

That was when "Veggie" as he was disgustingly named learned the wrath of Frieza. His sickening torture only served to fuel Vegeta's power though. The rage he felt toward his 'Master' and the subsequent beatings he received dragged his power level up forcefully, and Vegeta was more than welcoming to the power coursing through his veins!

Vegeta had long since thrown away his scouter and learned a trick his master hadn't. He could sense the very energy that made up a being, even in cases when that energy was being suppressed, held back if you will, to see the very limits of a person's power. He knew very well that if allowed to fully power up, he'd be no match for Frieza, but as it stood now, if Vegeta didn't allow the lizard the time to reach his optimum state and attacked first, he could easily defeat him. This however was the coward's way out. Despite the urgings from the allies he'd built up, mostly consisting of Frieza's enemies, the Saiyan Prince's blood lust and pride would only be quenched when he defeated his greatest rival in equal combat and thus proving that he was the strongest warrior.

But it was now or never. Vegeta had pussyfooted around his master for far too long. _The time to strike was now_! If he allowed the tyrant to live any longer, then his home world would likely be destroyed through Frieza's fear of the Legendary. Little did he, or even Vegeta himself, know how close they were both coming to that Legend.

Vegeta was quickly pulled from his wandering thoughts as several energy blasts headed directly at his face. He quickly slapped them away and darted forward to meet his attacker…or attackers as the case may be. Those attacks were definitely aimed and substantially powerful enough to kill.

"Nappa! Watch the back! And get that fool Radditz over here now!" He snarled his voice already low and loud, despite his young age. Nappa, following his Prince's commands first sent several blasts of his own quickly forward so that Vegeta could follow after them.

The corridor opened up into a room filled with weak henchmen. Vegeta recognised the disgusting presence of Kiwi and Dodoria amongst them. Several at the front were instantly dispatched through Nappa's covering blast and the rest fell quickly by Vegeta's own hand.

"Look, he isn't wearing his scouter, there's no way for him to track us!" Came Dodoria's whisper. Vegeta's keen Saiyan hearing managed to catch every word and he slyly grinned. Naturally they were going to attack him using his "Disadvantage" to beat him.

On that note, Kiwi leapt from his hiding position and immediately entered combat with the young Prince. Vegeta held his own easily, but allowed the two to carry out their little scheme. He could already detect Dodoria sneaking around the room to attempt an attack on his blind side. With a wide smirk Vegeta pushed Kiwi back and then hurled a blast at the concealed Dodoria. Kiwi watched in horror as his companion's skull was literally torn from the base of his head. Vegeta watched with mild amusement as Kiwi slowly backed away and then turned into a full run.

Vegeta allowed the little purple man to flee and then bolted after him, slamming him full charge in the back with his shoulder. Kiwi skidded along the stone floor and smashed through a nearby wall where Vegeta casually walked after him.

"Please Vegeta! You know I always liked you! I only did what I was told by Frieza! Spare me!" The bastard squealed through purple lips. The blood dripping from his mouth made it clear that Vegeta's charge had internally damaged him. _Excellent_, he thought with a smirk.

"Talk about Déjà vu ay Kiwi?" Vegeta asked as he bent down to face his one time tormentor. His right hand glowed with an eerie purple colour, almost matching the skin of Kiwi. Or at least before the creature visibly paled.

"You make me laugh Kiwi. I did always like you best…But you're deluding yourself if you think I'll spare you're slimy corpse!" He spat. Just as Kiwi was about to protest some more Vegeta plunged his energy filled hand into Kiwi's frontal lobe, plucking his brain and very conscience out. He tossed the oozing flesh aside disinterestedly and flicked his fingers in a vain attempt to rid his glove of the blood.

Vegeta was sure that Zarbon would be lurking around somewhere, Frieza's main line of defence before calling for his beloved Ginyu. From the moment he'd met the horned man and his bunch of camp posers he'd immediately disliked all of them. Not that he didn't already loathe everyone under Frieza's employ, but these buffoons weren't worthy to be called warriors. Dancing and posing like idiots, they deserved the death that he assured himself was coming their way. From him of course.

It seemed that Vegeta's first thoughts were incorrect. He could sense Frieza lying in wait for him in his icy throne room, Ginyu force surrounding it. Yet, after an extensive sweep, Zarbon's signature was nowhere to be found. Vegeta outwardly growled. Of all Frieza's minions, it was Zarbon's throat he most wanted to stamp on.

"So be it!" He growled once more and headed to meet his battle that would lead him to his destiny. Quickly re-grouping behind him Nappa, and now Radditz, followed their Prince to a fight that would challenge them to their very limits. All three of them.

"Now listen up. I'll immediately dispatch that little bastard Guldo before he can do anything with his time shifting abilities and then take Ginyu head on. Radditz, you'll deal with that nitwit Recoome and Nappa, I want you to handle Berta and Jeice. Are we all clear?" He commanded more than asked without skipping a beat or turning to address.

"Yes Prince Vegeta." They replied curtly and in unison. With a nod, he quickened his pace and headed toward his showdown. His thoughts drifted again, back to where they'd been before. The Ginyu force could pose a challenge if not handled correctly, which was now void because they'd planned the affair perfectly. It was Frieza that was going to be the problem.

In the last year that Vegeta had had the distinct pleasure of serving the lizard, he'd visited many worlds, secretly forging alliances and increasing his Army to trample Frieza. It was clear to most that the barely teenage Prince was the best choice to attack Frieza directly while an Army sent from all edges of the Galaxy would make a direct strike on the icy bastards home base, their current location. If they timed it correctly they'd have cruisers surrounding the planet just after he'd began his battle and Frieza would be cornered.

Among his allies he'd been impressed with the inhabitants of some backwater mud ball called Earth. Oh how he'd had to brag his way into that one. They had a huge force field around each and every planet in their system that even Frieza couldn't get through. Naturally he thought they were a bunch of cowards who hid behind their inventions too much rather than fighting back with their own bodies but their weapons and the use of the shield they could provide was too good an offer to pass up. Their part would be instrumental! So he bit his tongue, swallowed a small part of his pride and asked for their assistance. They were probably already at work now setting up the shield to keep the slimy bastard contained. Even in the event that the Almighty Saiyan Prince would fail, which he would not tolerate, Frieza would be trapped on this planet with no way to get out. And even if he somehow managed it, he'd be met by the largest rebellion Army in the Galaxy! _You'll die this day Frieza, one way, or another!_

Vegeta's already balled fists gripped tighter while his knuckles let out an unworldly crack. He sped up again taking note of the sensation in the back of his skull, alerting him to several presence's that were significantly powerful.

"Ginyu…" Barely a whisper. The Young Prince snarled loudly before entering the room and hurled a huge blast at the little green bastard with four eyes. Guldo didn't even have time to hold his breath before the blast consumed him and he was incinerated instantly. The three remaining Ginyu grunts all charged on the young Prince, each screaming their rage. Vegeta paid them no mind and sent a huge wave of explosive energy in all directions, hurling the Ginyu goons at the nearest walls. His goal was the leader, the body snatcher himself, Captain Ginyu.

Much as he had done previously Vegeta charged straight into the horned man shoulder first, instantly cracking his protective armour. Ginyu was visibly pissed and the pair entered into a flurry of attacks. It quickly became apparent to the Cap that he was a little under powered for the young Prince but to his credit, he kept fighting.

Vegeta's smirk expanded with his arrogance as he continually slapped Ginyu away. The blows he easily landed happily spilt blood and the good Captain was visibly slowing. His movements were becoming sloppy and desperate, as his defeat became clear and Vegeta knew exactly what to expect next.

------

While Nappa casually walked toward his fallen opponents Radditz leapt at the chance to deliver some free damage to the huge cretin. Before Recoome could even comprehend that Vegeta had knocked him down, Radditz was on him pounding his battle hardened fists into the imbecile's face. While the blood lust in him grew madly, he channelled his energy into his fists to tear away and scold Recoome's flesh. The bastard's screams quietened quickly as Radditz reached bone and soon, the brain matter inside. Or what little matter there was inside the fool's thick skull.

Berta's speed brought him back to his feet almost instantly to face the towering bald Saiyan. Jeice followed a little slower and the pair narrowed in on Nappa. His moustached upper lip twitched with a sly grin and as the two descended on him, he brought his right hand up in front of his face with his middle and index fingers extended to throw a huge energy wave out in all directions. Berta's higher speed allowed him to escape with some minor burn injuries and damaged armour, whereas Jeice's body frazzled and caught fire as the red skinned short arse screamed like a girl. He quickly faded away to nothingness.

Berta backed away slightly as he saw Radditz appear behind Nappa, each with an equally Saiyan smirk plastered over their faces. Not bothering to take any chances, the two charged him straight away and quickly caught the remaining Ginyu goon with ease. Berta's screams of bloody pain echoed through the halls for some time before the pair grew bored and tore holes of energy in his beaten body. Nappa snapped his wretched neck quickly to rid him of his lingering pain.

------

"Is this your best monkey? Can't you do any better? Why don't you just go home now, you'll never beat me!" Vegeta had to laugh at the Captain's absurd, however amusing comments. As a sign of his confidence and just to get Ginyu even more pissed, Vegeta tucked his right arm behind his back and used only his left arm to easily swat down the larger man.

Ginyu's rage became sickly in the air, almost tangible enough for Vegeta to see it. He just kept grinning, much to the purple bastard's displeasure. The next time he was knocked back, Ginyu kept his distance and his hideous scowl warped to a disgusting grin. Vegeta's tail irritably uncoiled, swayed a little and then re-coiled itself in the opposite direction. He also decided to hide his left arm rather than his right and then stood patiently waiting for the Captain to charge him again.

Ginyu considered damaging his heart, but Vegeta's sound beating had already made his body so feeble that doing it now wouldn't make a difference anyway, _stupid monkey_. He quickly threw his arms outward in preparation to steal the young Prince's body. Upon opening his mouth to unleash the beam that would paralyse the little bastard Vegeta threw up his right hand only to unleash a small blast of his own that saw right through to the back of Ginyu's head.

Vegeta let out an entertained laugh as the towering man's limp body fell to the floor. Hopefully, Radditz and Nappa were having similar success and would arrive to act as spectators for his greatest match. Vegeta paid them no mind now, he quickly moved on to meet his one time lord and master. _Frieza…I'll have your head!_

The Throne room. It was in this very room that Vegeta had been thrown before his master for his first disobient beating. As he took that first step into the room, Frieza's power hit him hard. He could already sense the arrogant bastard was eager to power up and get this over with. _Just wait lizard lips, it'll begin soon_, he silently promised.

And then there he was. Already waiting. Frieza floated a few inches off the floor, tail angrily swishing behind him. Naturally his scouter had informed him of the death of his beloved Captain and his goons. Or was it because of the power his scouter had detected in that brief moment that Vegeta had redecorated Ginyu's head? Vegeta couldn't be sure, but with all his pride and confidence on show he walked calmly in his Princely manner.

"So Vegeta, you would actually betray me by slaughtering my favoured men, after you of course? This is not acceptable. I'm willing to forgive if you'll get down on your knees and pledge your loyalty to me." The words dripped from Frieza's tongue like honey mixed with acid.

_How dare he! How dare he talk to the Prince and Legendary warrior of the Saiyans in such a manner!_ The day Vegeta kneeled before Frieza again would never happen. Under no circumstance ever would Vegeta ever kneel before him again…ever!

"Hold your tongue you stinking bastard! I've heard enough crap fall out of you mouth to last more than a million life times! You'll die this day by my hand you lizard bastard!" Vegeta spoke proudly, confidently and calmly. The fact that Vegeta showed no outward rage only pissed Frieza off more. _Now you'll get it boy!_

Frieza leapt immediately at Vegeta with a loud battle cry. Vegeta only smirked at the pathetic power Frieza was about to use. _Don't you dare underestimate me!_ Despite being nearly five times more powerful than Ginyu, Frieza's base level was nothing Vegeta couldn't handle, and he had barely warmed up yet. Vegeta danced around all of Frieza's attacks, his nimble body and enhanced speed were far too much for Frieza to even land a hit.

Bending his back almost ninety degrees backward, Vegeta flipped over to avoid another attack while simultaneously planting a devastating kick into the icy bastard's chin. Frieza literally exploded with rage while Vegeta openly laughed with utter delight. The collection of blasts that erupted from the lizard's clawed hand, again, missed Vegeta. A few managed to nip at his cape, fraying the ends, while the others obliterated the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Frieza's rage seemingly fuelled his power, his armour smashed and torn away as his muscles expanded to hold the power of his new form. The formerly short bastard (Even shorter than Vegeta) nearly tripled in size, while his appearance became far more menacing and his usually feminine voice deepened largely. Vegeta was vaguely aware that his race changed their bodies through several stages to increase their power but this was a bit excessive.

With newfound speed and power, Frieza easily planted a huge right fist in Vegeta's comparatively tiny one. The young Prince was knocked back somewhat, but fully allowed the momentum to take over him. He flipped in the air to land with his feet on the wall, only to blast right back with his own right fist in the giants face, literally throwing him through the opposite wall.

"I suppose that's all I could really expect from an inferior race…" Vegeta commented wryly. If this were the level Frieza would remain at, this wouldn't even be fun. He had pictured his revenge as glorious, a close battle with Vegeta ultimately pulling through and taking the scaly bastard's head to show the rest of the Universe. However, his thoughts were interrupted for the eighteenth time that day as the rubble, which Frieza resided amongst began to stir.

"Let's try that again then shall we?" Vegeta smiled dryly at his own comment. The air around him distorted and crackled with a violent rising in power, while the floor crumbled and smashed as if it were paper under the Prince's form. His normally dormant purple and blue aura flared to life as Frieza climbed from the ashes, his scouter reporting that Vegeta's dramatic increase, as much as it had been before, was now far higher than his own power.

The huge monster smirked with irritation, knowing full well that his third form would also be no match. So, casting his scouter onto the floor before him he took his stance and screamed to the high heavens as an energy dome covered his entire body. The very grounds of the entire building began to shake and buckle under the tyrants increasing rage and power. Vegeta remained calm and stared down his master, despite the growing tingle in the back of his neck that told him this was it. _Now or never!_

Frieza's dome suddenly cracked with a blinding light, Vegeta quickly closing his eyes. Before he could open them again, the familiar sound of girlie maniacal laughter invaded his sensitive hearing. The blood that had once been trailing his lip was now gone and Frieza looked brand new. The lizard bastard had compacted himself to a smaller size than before, only a little bigger than his original form, but Vegeta knew…His power was astronomical! The bastards ruby lips curved into that fucking disgusting smirk he always wore and his feminine porcelain features betrayed the sick mind and even more sickening power the fragile looking form held.

Without regret, remorse or fear, Vegeta leapt head long into combat and began pounding his charged fists into the bastard's face. _Stop fucking smiling! Stop it!_ Much to his dismay, the lizard laughed even more at his now painfully weak blows and with bone shattering force, brought his powerful tail down onto Vegeta, squishing him to the floor like an insect.

"Come now Vegeta, you've boasted your power for so long and here I am, powered up to meet your challenge and you fall so easily. sigh It seems killing you wouldn't even be fun…" His face pressed squarely into the ground, Vegeta grimaced, not from the pain, but the blows his pride suffered with each word that came out of Frieza's mouth. His hearing made every word alarmingly audible and now they echoed through his mind. Even the voices in his head began doubting him. _No! Fucking hell no! Like hell the Legendary Super Saiyan will fall so easily!_

With renewed vigour, Vegeta powered up to near his limits and plunged a ki charged hand deep into the skin of the bastard's tail. Frieza visibly grimaced at the burning sensation and whipped his tail up at the ceiling, sending the Prince with it. His grip only loosened when the base of his spine came into harsh contact with the stone above.

As Vegeta fell back to the floor, Frieza just floated, arms crossed, looking somewhat bored. _This is not happening!_ His voices began telling otherwise, but he mentally pushed them aside and rose gracefully, as a Prince should. He dusted himself off and removed the cape from his damaged armour, while starring down his hated enemy. The hate filled tension became too much and Vegeta's rage exploded in a physical display or raw power.

"Galick Gun Fire!" The huge purple beam hurtled at Frieza, and the arrogant bastard just held up his palm to catch the blast. He did manage to stop the blast but it exploded on contact and frazzled the bastard's hand, most of his arm and his closest leg. _That'll teach you not to underestimate me!_

The scowl on the lizard tyrant's face made it clear he wasn't impressed but before he could do anything about it, Vegeta launched a large flurry of blasts directed to take his filthy head off. Frieza's undamaged arm slashed out at the air and swatted every blast away in a different direction and then forcefully kicked the last one right back at Vegeta's own head. Much like before, the nimble Saiyan bent almost ninety degrees backwards to avoid the scorching life energy and just as he pulled himself back up, Frieza was there to meet him.

In an instant the tail was around his neck, choking him to his last breaths. Vegeta pulled tightly with both his arms and kicked furiously. Even his tailed slashed violently into the air, but Frieza had stretched him far enough away that he couldn't reach him. He was left with no other choice…He grimaced, opened his mouth wide and bit into Frieza's tail as hard as he possibly could.

Frieza screamed with rage, dropping the young Prince, only to crack him in the ribs with his knee, plant a furious elbow into his spine and then backhand him in the face. Several of Vegeta's ribs cracked under the brutal force, his jaw was almost ripped from its hinge and the pain wasn't helped any when he finally crashed to a halt when colliding with the last remaining wall of the room.

Left leaning against what was left of the wall, Vegeta saw through one blurry eye, that he had at least damaged Frieza somewhat. The bastard was examining his tail with obvious concern. Although, Vegeta's concern lay with his own broken ribs. The pain was reassuring in a way, at least he knew he was still alive.

"You bastard monkey! You would dare to put you filthy teeth to my flesh! I could have a disease now! I knew I should have had you all defanged! Stinking…" Frieza trailed off from his tirade, going back to coddling his damaged appendage.

_Why can't I win? Why can't I get back up! Am I not the most powerful Saiyan recorded since the Legendary? _Again, the young Prince's heavy thoughts brought the weight of his whole race and world onto his inexperienced shoulders. A low growl began to emanate from his throat as rage seeped into his being. He could feel some well of power inside him feeding his broken bones and battered body. Somewhere deep inside his body there was a limitless power source. He just needed to find it.

And with some difficulty, the Saiyan pulled himself to his feet, flared a golden laced aura and charged right back at his tormentor. In something of a "whatever you can do, I can do better" style, Vegeta planted his own knees into Frieza's ribs. He then brought both elbows down onto the bastard's spine, gripped him by his tail and swung him around in a very un-graceful manner for the dignified lord and hurled him back at the wall he'd just used to steady himself.

Much to his displeasure, Frieza got up much quicker than he had. And so the flurry of attacks began anew. Vegeta's current power was falling painfully short of the icy lord and Frieza took no shame in smirking at that fact. However, he fought back hard and managed to block a few punches here and there and did land some blows himself. Frieza, growing bored with the scuffle, released a wave of energy that threw the Prince backward, only to dash straight after him and kick Vegeta in his fragile ribs once more.

Vegeta once again found his back against the wall, but held himself from falling a second time. Frieza stood cockily, laughing and taunting Vegeta for his demented amusement. Vegeta growled again at his master and took his correct stance once more, albeit with difficulty.

Vegeta stood with his feet spread a little more than shoulder width apart and threw out his arms horizontally either side of his body. His aura flashed brightly once more as energy crackled and intensified around each of his hands. The Prince then joined his hands in front of him, firmly directed outwards, the searing energy pointing toward his vile master.

"Alright," he spat through the loud crackling of his own energy, "If you think you're so strong, don't move…" Frieza crossed his arms nonchalantly showing he was agreeing to the game. Vegeta smirked happily and continued to channel as much power into the blast as he could.

"FINAL FLASH!" The huge blast darted at Frieza with lightning speed while Vegeta roared to the very heavens. He could feel his life energy dwindling as most of it was forcefully thrown out in an attempt to destroy the tyrant for good. At the last second Vegeta concentrated and narrowed the blast so that it burned right through and cauterised the flesh. Frieza saw this and tried, in vain, to move aside. The result was that the needle thin blast went straight through his shoulder, literally millimetres away from his demonic heart.

Frieza's icy body fell backwards and his left arm became limp and motionless as he winced with the pain. Now both battered, the fight would be a little more even, or so Vegeta thought. Despite the disadvantage of no longer having use of his left arm, Frieza launched at the Saiyan Prince and soundly battered him for maiming his body. Vegeta could do very little to defend himself and quickly fell to the floor once more under his master's ministrations.

Frieza promptly began to stamp his prone form earning him several cries of pain and several angered curses that echoed through the dilapidated throne room. _This is it…I've failed._ The word echoed through his mind, invading every level of his consciousness. _Fail, Failed, Failure_…They were his own thoughts, but they were given a sense of life as he pictured them coming from his father's mouth, staring down at him with hatred and disappointment.

"I told you monkey bastard, you're no match for Frieza!" He screamed through fits of laughter. That horrific laughter again! But while Frieza gloated of his assured victory, Vegeta's mind verbally beat him down. _Why! Why is it this way? I AM the Legendary! There's absolutely no way I'll allow it to end like this! Prince Vegeta does NOT fail! Prince Vegeta has NEVER Failed! Prince Vegeta will NEVER be called a Failure!_

Deep inside him, the chains broke and the beast of power that roared and fought unleashed its absolute maximum. As Frieza continued to laugh and kick him, Vegeta's eyes opened wide to teal as he felt every fibre of his body enriched with a dazzling golden power. The area around crumbled to nothing as an unexplainable power burst free from the Legendary Prince.

Frieza leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding incineration with a look of sheer fear. Vegeta's body righted itself, turned to face its offender as his hair shot up higher in a blaze of golden flame. Vegeta opened his newly brightened cerulean eyes and looked straight into the quivering ruby eyes across what was left of the throne room.

Vegeta suddenly felt a new awareness of his body, powers and his surroundings. What was once a huge and dangerous power shearing at his senses now seemed little more than a pathetic tingle in the back of his neck. His tail bristled and swished behind him, newly coated with gold, while his face returned to his chilling smirk.

"Well…How about it?" Vegeta beckoned to his pathetic master as golden tendrils lashed out in all directions. Frieza just stared, frozen by fear at the very sight of the Legendary Prince Vegeta.

---

And there you have it! The first chapter of what I hope to be a long running fiction. That of course all depends on what you think. Please feel free to leave a review (in fact I urge you too!) and tell me exactly what you think. I'll hopefully get to work on the second chapter soon and it could be up in a week or two, depending on how this is received!

Once again, my thanks, as well as love and respect to Dark Hope Assassin! -


	2. Destruction

**Disclaimer: **Same as before, Toriyama's the dude; I'm just borrowing his stuff.

Many apologies for the massive delay with this and thanks to those in advance who do choose to read and review my little second chapter. College is hectic and work is busy so my creative tree is pretty much raped by the time I get home, not that that's an excuse.

I got a mention in Dreamless too! - And if you haven't read it (not only to return the favour to my dear Hope-chan, but because it's a very good piece of writing) get off your ass and do something right today and read it! Moves me more than any other writing has in a long while. It's intimate stuff for me, so get to it … after this of course! -

Anyways, enjoy the show, albeit a short and sweet one.

---

Chapter 2: Destruction 

"Sir, it appears that Prince Vegeta has begun his battle with Frieza. At present we're unsure of how he's doing. Nappa and Radditz are also out of contact, over." Came the grainy fizzle.

While the female officer reported her findings, Professor Briefs, one of the main leaders of the Saiyan Alliance, could hear the thunderous sounds of a deadly battle. _My God!_ The ships in the planets lower atmosphere could hear the sound of the destruction wrought by the powerful combatants.

The same officer had reported earlier that the three Saiyan team, led by the Prince himself, had attacked Frieza's current base. At the same time several larger groups of Saiyans had made various attacks around the planet. Using the element of surprise to their advantage, the Saiyans made short work of Frieza's lower class troops, fully claiming the better part of the planet. Briefs had ordered the placement of the force shield generators and soon the planet would be locked down.

"Sir, all generator units are in place, Saiyan ground troops have taken the planet and Radditz has just come through on a transmission and reported; all of Frieza's higher level soldiers have been disposed of. All that remains is Frieza himself, over." Briefs smirked at how well their plot had worked.

To his credit, the young Prince Vegeta was an impressive strategist as well as being one of the strongest warriors in the Galaxy. Although this did lay seeds for some doubt in the purple-haired man's mind. _Will he really allow us to live as we have done? Or will the Saiyan blood lust just make him a smarter and more powerful tyrant for the universe to fear?_

Briefs wasn't a man to leave anything to chance.

"Start up the shield lieutenant." The single command was carried the millions of light years to the female lieutenant and the whirr of generators activating could be heard behind the chaotic destruction. Now everything lay on the broadening, but fragile shoulders of the Saiyan Prince.

---

While Frieza stared at what would soon be his destruction Vegeta smirked openly while examining his new body. The golden aura shrouding his body made his skin appear heavenly and his tattered clothes gleamed under its healthy glow. The material of his gloves stretched and cried as he clenched both his fists tightly. The raw power flowing through every cell in his body was simply the most glorious sensation he'd ever felt in his short but exciting life.

With his arms crossed firmly across his chest once more, Vegeta's raised brow invited Frieza to come and meet his death. The Lord eased his shaking and composed himself. He smirked right back at the monkey, feeling wholly confident that the Saiyan Prince still held no threat. A fancy light show was all it was. Although the painful need for a scouter was becoming more and more apparent the longer their eyes met.

"I don't believe you have anything to smirk about young Vegeta, you look even stupider in blonde as a matter of fact." He cackled while pulling his condescending tone back into place. Vegeta just "Hmphed" and shrugged at his Lord and continued to smirk, not in the slightest affected by the pathetic comment.

Frieza's eye twitched slightly, as his rage became palatable again and he hurled himself at Vegeta screaming promises of torture and death for his world. The Prince simply closed his eyes and turned his head to the side and caught the offending right fist with little effort. Frieza looked at his hand with wide eyes and immediately realised he couldn't move it at all. Vegeta's grin returned with an ominous and malicious air as he brought up his left hand to grab at Frieza's index finger. He relished in the scream of pain as the finger was forcefully snapped backwards and then torn from the hand altogether. Vegeta laughed out loud with little restraint as he continued. He gripped Frieza's wrist firmly with his left hand and snapped his right hand backwards before finally letting go.

Frieza leapt back and fell to his knees. With a useless left arm from Vegeta's failed Final Flash and now a mutilated right hand he didn't look in much of a position to fight back. The Prince sighed and dropped his defenses before shaking his head.

"I had imagined this moment as being glorious, my ultimate moment of triumph, a Legend for generations of Saiyans to come. But defeated as you are now, killing you seems little more than child's play." These words hit the icy reptile's cold blood hard, let alone the torn index finger Vegeta threw at his face. Still grimacing at the pain searing through his right forearm, Frieza steadied himself and with difficulty took his stance to power up.

"So you do have a little energy you're hiding from me eh? Very well, let's see what "The Most Powerful Being In The Universe" can really do when he lets loose!" It seemed the thrill of the battle wasn't totally lost for the Super Saiyan … if the gain in Frieza's power was substantial enough.

Frieza's enraged scream seemed a little more threatening when his small frame began to expand as new power flowed through his damaged limbs. With some pain his left shoulder and right forearm were cracked back into place by the warm energy and his shoulders became stocky. Vegeta could see the energy crackling around him and his blood began to boil as Frieza's power climbed up further to its absolute maximum.

With something of a demented laugh Vegeta rubbed his stained gloves together in anticipation of the coming round. When Frieza's screaming finally stopped his breathing was heavy and ragged but the purple aura surrounding him made the air thick and tense. Vegeta cracked the knuckles of his right hand and then dropped backward into his battle stance and just smirked.

The destructive wrath of the fighters became obvious when their mighty fists clashed. The resounding echo from every blow and the huge expulsion of energy further destroyed the already wavering building and soon they were fighting out in the open for all to see. Frieza continued screaming while lashing out as Vegeta matched each move while laughing the entire time. He couldn't remember such a time when his adrenaline had pumped like this. His ears became muffled with the collection of blood and his vision blurred somewhat.

Simultaneously Frieza's right leg aimed for a low blow while his left fist aimed for the ridge of Vegeta's nose. He leapt upwards to avoid the leg and used the threatening arm to vault over Frieza's head and then flicked over backwards to avoid the deadly swipe of the tail behind. With further displays of speed and agility Vegeta narrowly dodged each and every energy blast that came towards him. It was at this moment that Frieza suddenly stopped.

Vegeta's gaze snapped upward to follow Freiza's shocked ruby eyes. He could now see the force shield spreading its dim glow across the planet's darkened skyline. Instantly realising what the light was Frieza blasted skyward in a vain attempt to escape. Vegeta quickly threw away his shock along with the armour and followed suit. He knew that no matter how fast Frieza was he wouldn't make it, but he wasn't just about to let the slimy bastard go.

Mere seconds before the shield closed and locked the planet down Vegeta appeared in front of Frieza with his right opened palm held out. Frieza's face took the worst of the energy attack before he fell back down towards the planet. Vegeta sneered before blasting off after him. Before he got even close to the ground Freiza's spine contacted the stern right foot of Vegeta and then his already burning face took several painful jabs before another furious energy volley hit him all over.

Frieza quickly regained control and tried to wipe the huge amounts of blood from his eyes and burning face but Vegeta was on him again. So Frieza blindly fought back and the two exchanged blows again before Frieza unleashed an energy wave in all directions. Vegeta barely managed to bring up his own ki shield before his gloves were melted away to nothing. This time Frieza leapt on Vegeta, ripping, tearing and screaming with his sharp nails.

With some difficulty Vegeta corrected himself and flared his aura back to life, the golden tendrils searing back at Frieza's purple one. Before he could really fight back Frieza hurled a massive attack at him and sent him spinning uncontrollably back down to the surface.

"MONKEY!!" Pure rage flew from the scolded lips on the disfigured face. Vegeta looked up through blurred vision at his attacker to see an energy ball the size of a small moon. Frieza's left arm quivered with pain as most of his remaining energy was transferred into one final attack. Despite having transformed to Legendary status, the beating Vegeta had taken before hand was beginning to take its toll. _Surely that ball isn't real?_ His legs shook and the banging at the back of his brain pained Vegeta, but this had to be stopped now.

Vegeta left the floor and headed straight towards the ball. With an eruption of energy from his feet the Saiyan Prince darted up and over the ball and threw a devastating blow to the stomach of Frieza. His skin paled further under the copious amounts of blood and he buckled over in immeasurable pain. Yet still he laughed. Vegeta looked a little confused.

"Perhaps you've finally realised that you've lost eh? Is that why you're laughing? Is THAT it?" Vegeta spat with obvious irritation. Not bothering to wait for an answer Vegeta continued his furious pummelling further mangling Frieza's body.

"Don't you see? You may well be stronger Saiyan brat, but that energy ball down there will destroy this planet and you'll die while I will live on! I can exist in space, it's one of my species incredible abilities! Where as you will suffer agony for the last moments of your life! I win!" With that he continued his maniacal laughter while Vegeta looked horrified at the huge ball now eating its way to the planet's core.

_No … His claims are bollocks! Nobody can survive in space! It's simply not possible!_ The thought of reaching this plateau and then dying in such a manner was disgraceful. He would absolutely have none of it.

At this thought his vision blurred further and the pain from his previous injuries struck him again. All the while his power escalated further and his body mass further increased with large outpour of energy. What Frieza saw was terrifying. The young Prince's eyes became clear white, the dazzling golden aura returned with a vengeance and the once small Prince became a hulking giant. His height increased and his build broadened exponentially so that he was now bigger than Frieza had been in his second form.

That was when the real pain began…


	3. Remember

**Disclaimer**: Sometimes I don't know why we need to bother with these all the time but meh. You know the drill, until I randomly decide to create my own character, all of these belong to Toriyama.

Thought I'd also give thanks to my little list of reviewers too (Because I sincerely feel good after getting reviews, makes you all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyways, enough of the mushy stuff). So thanks to nessy1417, pitkat, Vladegurl, Super Vegitto, Debido, thecastspeller666, Ananita, getasprincessandy and Megami Athena. Also, extra special thanks to Dark Hope Assassin once again for the inspiration and the fact she hasn't shunned me yet despite my boring-ness. Also special thanks again to Debido for putting up with my ego and doing a fantastic job of beta-ing for me. You all thank yourselves when you get the chance now. -

And since there's nothing like a bit of shameless advertising, here's a picture for my small selection of fans to view: (Link at bottom of page, kindly hosted by my friend there). I finished that nifty little picture about 5/6 years ago now (I think) and I thought it fit well with my fiction (plus it's the only picture I've actually got online -' ).

At this point you'll probably notice that I tend to ramble on so I'll stop. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, it should be fairly mellow compared to the first two.

---

Chapter 3: Remember

It had been a good 15 minutes or so of mind-numbing silence after the frantic messages from the fleet. Not counting the hollow static of course. Dr. Briefs was beginning to fidget waiting for his field lieutenant to report back. All those sitting in the darkened control room said not a word, each one of them seemingly interested in something amazing at their feet.

"Is anyone going to report?" The irritation obvious in his normally calm voice as well as on his flushed and sweaty face. No one made any immediate moves to tell the good Doctor what he already knew – or thought – to be true. Before anyone could pluck up the courage to confirm his fears the communication systems sprang to life the female voice once again came through the harsh grain.

" – Suffered terribly! Does anyone read? Over!"

"Lock on to it! Nobody lose that signal!" He bellowed with a frantic anger before hitting the transmit button once more.

"I hear you lieutenant. Please report. What the hell's going on out there? Over." He spoke clearly and calmly through his headset, waiting anxiously for the reply.

"Yes sir! The planet has been … Suffered massive damage! I repeat; the planet has been totally destroyed and the fleet has suffered massive damage, Over." Not a word. "Do you copy sir? The planet has been totally obliterated! More than half the ships in the fleet have been destroyed. We're not doing too good ourselves. Over." This time she spoke more frantically. The silence in the room felt almost tangible until Briefs spoke once more.

"I understand. You should make it your primary mission now to set down on the closest Alliance planet and seek repairs and medics if necessary. And Lieutenant … ?" He trailed off with a sorrow-filled glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Sir?"

"Did any of the pods escape the blast?" His voice sounded hollow. He was already steeling himself for whatever news came.

"Unknown sir. The radar did detect several pods leaving the planet. At this moment in time it's quite impossible to tell whom the pods belonged to, who was in them and if indeed they managed to escape the blast radius. Over." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Very well Lieutenant. See to your wounded and when that's done hopefully we'll see you back on Earth soon. Best of luck." He got up almost instantly and headed toward the door. On his departure the room sprang to life, the various techs and support staff scurrying around as if possessed.

On the short walk back to his quarters all Briefs could think about was the proud young Prince who'd been so sure of himself and had undoubtedly given his life so that the Universe was one bastard short. Thinking of Vegeta and his sacrifice led him to overpowering thoughts about losing his daughter. Without Vegeta, the young Bulma Briefs would surely end up dead. Or something much worse. She'd be left alive in the horrific Universe of Frieza. Those thoughts alone made him cringe and he quickly moved on.

---

To put it frankly, the workshop was a fucking mess at best. Filth and grease lay about unmanaged on the floor, tooling still lying on benches and about the floor and half-finished parts sitting where they pleased. Somewhere in the middle Dr. Briefs was tinkering with something totally different. His terribly short attention span always dragging onward into a new project before slowly drifting back. His attention quickly trailed once more as his bright blue gaze caught the flashing on the wall. The accompanying beep from the communication receiver on the far wall forced him to his feet and to it quickly.

"Yeeees?" He asked the box, extending the word in his usual eccentric manner.

"I think you may want to get down here Dr. Briefs. We've just picked up a pod on the outskirts of our Solar System." The words raised his brow quickly before the female technician continued. "Pod registration and life signs confirm that it's Prince Vegeta and he's not looking too good. He's barely clinging to his life, sir."

"I'll be right there!"

---

The world came in spurts of colour intertwined with the endless gloom. Somewhere in the back of his conscious mind he identified the black patches as space but the rest just came all in one big mesh. He had vague flashes of his earlier fight with the tyrannical Frieza and the huge black ball of death that had collided with the planet but what happened there after he couldn't quite remember. Somewhere, something was rattling. Bright red lights flashed while horrible sounds beeped to alert him to something. And then he felt the slosh of water against his mostly numb feet. He'd most certainly crashed. Where? He didn't quite know, he couldn't even remember getting in the pod, let alone setting a course. At least the place had water.

Then he was suddenly jolted as the pod decompressed violently with the door's complete removal. Then he dwelled back to his battle. He could see that fear in his enemy's eyes as he had ascended to greatness, and then again. Then it hit him suddenly. He remembered a second transformation, which stretched his body and even his very soul with its massive power surge. What happened afterwards remained but a mystery, one of which he was sure would solve itself later.

Still, he kept seeing flashes of the gold flames, licking his body and filling it to boiling point with power. A small smirk crept to his lips before he felt a brief discomfort. An icy sting of life forced its way into his tattered left arm and the filthy remains of his jump suit were torn from his broken body. Vegeta had never been one to feel shame at his perfect form but the thought of being naked and not really knowing what was going on around him was a little uncomfortable.

Somewhere under his dark matted hair and blood soaked brow his brain feverishly continued flashing images until suddenly his heart stopped. His eyes were definitely open again and two bright globes of angelic blue stared back at him. There was a painfully obvious shine on their edge, the wink of innocence and somewhere behind them the calculating thought processes of a genius. The very contradiction behind it bringing new feelings to him, instincts which he apparently hadn't felt before. He was uncomfortably aware of his held breath and un-beating heart before suddenly blowing out a sharp breath. The two planets of cerulean blue disappeared quickly and then the thick fog of unconsciousness took him prisoner once more.

Then he was back, back where he belonged; In front of a roaring crowd of Saiyans. His ceremonial armour once more pressed against his tanned skin, not a scratch on it. Standing in front of his throne surrounded by golden flames of triumph and his father kneeling before him. He outwardly sneered at this. They'd all known the young Prince would become the Legendary, yet still they underestimated how quickly it would come. At that moment he'd wanted to plant his boot firmly in his fathers face. Although thanks were probably in order, for without the lizard he probably wouldn't have reached his current state as quickly.

And once again he was suddenly aware that he wasn't dreaming. His fever was apparently gone, along with delusions of berating his father and addressing his people. The young Prince found himself tucked tightly under a white blanket, probably naked underneath and with some kind of needle stuck in his arm. He vaguely remembered the discomfort from before and followed the needle's snaking trail back to some box next to him. It whirred merrily and he didn't have the slightest clue of its purpose but he felt too weak to even remove its invasion of his body.

His eyes adjusted further afield to survey the room for any hostility or danger. There were a few tables littered with hospital issue equipment directly next to him and aside from that the room had four boring walls of cream colour and a door to his immediate right. As far as he could tell, there didn't seem to be any kind of surveillance in the room. Although they'd probably saved his life, Vegeta didn't assume these people were friendly, the most obvious scenario in his mind was they'd use him as a prisoner. That was assuming they knew who he was. The most obvious danger here was being killed from the boredom and sterility that the room seemed to have an abundance of.

Satisfied for the time being that he was safe and alone he let out another deep breath and closed his eyes. He was immediately met with the two bright pools of blue once more and was only too happy to bathe in their radiant joy. The stark image suddenly made him feel very nostalgic as well as reminding him of how young he really was. For the past few months he'd happily played the part of the righteous Saiyan Prince who would destroy the evil dick head who'd seemingly enslaved many hundreds of systems by himself. Despite how quickly he'd grown up (Forced up rather), young Prince Vegeta was still exactly that. Young. Although most Saiyans his age had already purged more than a dozen planets, Vegeta had been kept on the planet to train. That, and be educated in many subjects to further increase his chances of becoming the great leader everyone expected him to be, much of it boring drivel and assorted rubbish.

It was starting to hurt his head. Not that his head wasn't already pounding but too much thought was urging him back into the black. Thoughts of his great ascension and destroying his most hated enemy sent him whirring back to that first time he'd met the maniacal bastard called Frieza.

As usual, Nappa had relayed the message. His father never spoke to his young son unless it was absolutely necessary. Naturally, Vegeta stormed into his father's throne room with radical rage plastered to his young features. Flaring his already massive aura as he entered, chairs, tables and even guards were thrown across the room as a visible sign of how pissed off he was. Storming up the stairs and right passed the little horned creature he'd never met before - and thought inconsequential - and right up to his father.

"What is the meaning of this?" He spoke loudly, not caring to respect his father with his name or title. "You dare to send me- " He was quickly cut off by a thunderous blow to the back of his head.

Turning to face his attacker, this little lizard man, he saw that he was holding his right hand up with his index finger extended. _THAT'S what he hit me with? One finger harmed me in such a way? NOBODY strikes me and gets away with it!_ His thoughts were quickly put into action as he hurled himself at the horned creature that must have been as short, if not shorter, than him.

Vegeta threw three of his own massive blows right back at the purple bastard, so blind with rage that he couldn't even see the huge number on his scouter or that the little lizard blocked every single move he made with relative ease. He remembered little after that exchange, waking up much later in a prison cell on Frieza's home world.

Vegeta was suddenly brought back to reality when his keen senses heard someone fussing with the equipment he was attached to. He berated himself for letting his guard down. He should have heard them the instant they stepped in the door. He opened his eyes and snarled involuntarily only to startle the new inhabitant. She quickly turned around and he was instantly reminded of the blue orbs he'd seen and realisation hit him.

She was short, perhaps a little taller than him by his judgement. Couldn't be much older than him with a figure like hers, no hips yet and as flatchested as a five-year-old boy. But something about her stood out. Apart from her amazing eyes and similarly coloured hair to match, her face showed beauty he'd only heard about. Her initial scare faded and she smiled at him trying to hold back a giggle.

"Good afternoon Prince Vegeta. Welcome back to Earth …"

---

And there you have chapter 3 just in time for Christmas Ladies and Gentlemen. Apologies again for the shortness but I'm proud of myself for actually getting it done. A couple of reviews and maybe some new fans for the chapter and my piece of art work would be much appreciated but naturally I know that Christmas is here so don't all rush or anything!

You all have a good day and I'll be back shortly with the next chapter … Hopefully! -

Linky: http://i47. 


	4. The Sound of the Underground

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, you've heard it all before. This space, now open to lease!

Once again, many thanks to my reviewers and to all those who have made the hit counter go up, it's now over 1,000! Booyah for me! Not sure if that's good by FF's standards but that's great for me, so thanks! I'm shocked that so many people have even looked at the fic, so cheers again.

And by the by, thanks to DHA for the heads-up on the link, I've tried again this chapter with the link but it's no good. Anyone wishing to see the picture in question should either email me, or strike up a little IM conversation with me at AJCMetallica AT hotmail DOT co DOT uk (Sorry about the stupid way of writing it, has a problem with me putting links and addresses in for some stupid reason.) for MSN (preferably), or AJCMetallica through AIM. Even if you aren't interested in the picture you should come and chat to me anyway. I enjoy talking to new people and I'm an easy guy to talk to.

So, again, enjoy it!

---

Chapter 4: The Sound of the Underground

Young Bulma Briefs could barely stifle her giggle as she greeted the handsome young Prince. Despite being something of a super-genius she couldn't hold in a laugh at the thought of a young boy being naked underneath the blankets. _My blankets,_ she reminded herself, _and in MY house_. The look on his face suggested that he knew she was holding back laughter. Either that or he was totally weird-ed out by her presence in one way or another. The little system to his left told her he was fine and well on the way to recovery, even by Saiyan standards (Or what little she knew about them). But then again, to be fair to Prince Vegeta, he probably was whacked out on all the drugs they'd pumped him with.

His shoulders were impossibly broad, at least when compared to any other thirteen-year-old boy she'd met. From what she could see of his torso his body was covered with tight, tense and most certainly powerful muscles. _Not to mention deadly_ she reminded herself. She still found it hard to fathom that a sheer gesture from beings like him could destroy planets.

Vegeta was vaguely aware that she was holding back laughter at his expense, but at this moment he really didn't care. He could tell that they'd put something into his system, probably why he'd just had some visions and his little trip down memory lane, but his sense of smell was still in order he noted.

The blue girl smelled like nothing he'd ever encountered before. Something in her suddenly very rosy cheeks suggested it embarrassed her. Then again, he was fully naked with only a blanket barely covering his bottom half. As his nostrils continued to flare lightly more smells came upon him. The room he was in smelt sterile, reminding him of the infirmary of Frieza. Oh yes, he'd been sent there many times before.

The blue haired girl brought back to attention once more by starting to push buttons on the little machine. Apparently scrolling through something. His fists tensed involuntarily and his throat took action to speak his protest and seek answers. Although when he tried to speak it just came out as a dry grunt, hoarse and shocked.

Bulma gasped, startled a second time as her royal guest made a short breath and then looked at her with open confusion plastered over his handsome features. _His throat's probably dry as anything! Better get him something_ she thought as her body already went into action.

His confusion only increased when she quickly left him. He calmed somewhat when she returned with a clear glass, water he assumed.

"Here. Have a little sip of this, it should get your dry throat back in order." Her voice was kind, yet commanding. He felt like he could trust her, but he flared his nostrils once more when the glass was under his nose. Satisfied that the substance _was _uncontaminated water he raised his right hand to shakily take it from her. His eyes quickly rolled closed. The clear liquid was like silk running down, a very gift from the Gods to clean the months worth of grit and shit from his throat.

The Prince sighed deeply and she quickly took the water back when he handed it. Putting it down on the small stand next to him she moved back to look at the monitor at his side.

"What are you doing?" She jumped a third time at his booming voice. Despite his age he sounded deeper and far scarier than any man she'd ever heard. Bulma turned to him and noticed that he was fully awake now, looking down his nose at her with a dark glare. The stoic expression drawn across his young, yet battle hardened features gave her no clue as to his thoughts.

When she opened her mouth to speak it was her turn to run dry. This was the first time she'd talked to or even met, for that matter, an alien. The young genius quickly collected her thoughts in order and put her happy face on again.

"Well, the specifics of what it does aren't really that important. Basically it monitors you and tells us if you're ok or not. See?" At this she turned it quickly around so that he could see various changing numbers and lines. _Earth numbers…Great!_ He thought to himself. He was already getting impatient.

"I'm fine! I don't need a machine to tell confirm it either!" His voice again, this time a little more raspy, a clear sign of his irritation. The Prince quickly threw the blanket aside and got to his feet, his tail instantly taking its proper place around his waist.

"Now where is my battle suit?"

Before Bulma could recover from having the blanket thrown over her, she heard him demanding things from her. She quickly got to her feet and threw the blanket off, preparing to give 'his majesty' a piece of her mind before she began blushing furiously. Her right brow, acting oblivious to her will, raised as she eyed … _It_.

And there standing in front of her, bollock-naked, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Feet spread shoulder width apart, hands on hips and eyes firmly fixed on her expectantly as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Several times Bulma tried to move her eyes to meet his but her eyes kept travelling down his body and fixing on his 'special area'.

Bulma wasn't stupid. She knew how that stuff worked. Well, mostly. But this was the first occasion she'd been privileged enough to view organs from 'the other side'.

"For crying out loud girl, hide your shame!" He spoke as if it were her fault that he was naked before snatching the blanket from her and wrapping it around his waist. Her cheeks reddened further before she could take it no longer and she quickly ran out of the room leaving the young Prince's question unanswered.

---

Vegeta growled outwardly and shouted at himself inwardly. What had he been thinking to do that in front of the Earth girl? Why did he actually care that he'd done it in front of her?

"Bah! Pointless…" He berated himself yet again and was beginning to get very annoyed with the continuous and vile tone that the monitor at his bedside was now making.

---

Just as his daughter was storming in to her room, Briefs and his team of medics were heading down the hall on their way to meet the now very conscious Vegeta. Apparently when he'd left the bed, Vegeta had pulled the monitor out of his arm by accident which automatically sent a call to Briefs and his team on the other side of the compound.

Totally oblivious to his daughter's previous embarrassment at the hands of his royal guest, the great Doctor strode in purposefully only to meet Vegeta's back. Still standing with the blanket wrapped around his waist, the teenage Prince was trying to stop the monitor from its long, harsh wailing.

"Bastard thing! What do you want from me!?" His voice came out in a quick low growl. Until right before Briefs' very eyes, Vegeta brought down his right arm totally obliterating the machine and its horrific battle cry. Vegeta nodded triumphantly at the machine and turned to meet his guests, knowing they'd been there the moment before they'd even entered. _At least my senses are back on track_ he thought absent-mindedly.

"Finally someone who can get me some clothes. You need to teach your slaves some manners too Briefs." Vegeta openly commanded. The good Doctor looked somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I don't understand what you mean. We don't have any slaves. The only people allowed in here to tend to you are myself and my team," He gestured to the group behind him, "Who might you be referring to?"

Vegeta had accepted that Briefs was totally eccentric. He'd even forgiven his lack of proper manners and the use of his title when in his presence, thinking it a lost cause to try and educate the man. Especially when he was such a useful ally to his cause. Although right now he wasn't in the best of moods. He outwardly sighed and spoke once more, losing the commanding element to his voice, taking on a more irritated tone.

"The young girl. The one with the figure of a boy and the blue hair and…eyes…" He kicked himself inwardly for not realising the connection sooner. Staring at his blue hair and eyes now it was obvious that the girl was his daughter or close relation.

"You mean Bulma? My daughter Bulma? She was in here?" It was obviously a question but he didn't seem the least bit surprised to Vegeta, as if he'd known she'd come. And, Vegeta spied curiously, he didn't at all seem to notice (or care) that Vegeta had referred to his first and only daughter as having 'the figure of a boy'.

Briefs would have to talk to the girl later. All her ranting and raving when they'd picked him up about examining an alien, gathering data on this, amputating that. Her usual tantrums and great mind working on overtime at the prospect.

"Yeah, she was blithering around with that terrible device," he kicked at the smoking pile of ash with his bare foot, "She seemed to know what she was doing." He reasoned. As much as he'd hated to admit it and wanted to once again kick himself, she did know what she was doing. Or she was clever enough to make it seem like she did. Both were desired qualities.

He looked down the line of his body and then back up to face Briefs, his brow raised, agitated. He noticed that Briefs didn't have anything that looked remotely like clothes for him to wear in among the crap he'd brought. Vegeta was grateful that he'd brought medical supplies, despite not needing them, but is lack of clothing was unacceptable.

"As I asked the girl, where are my garments Briefs? It's hardly regal or Princely to run round in a blanket." His point was well made, the hint of anger returning to his previously stoic tone. The Doctor in question looked around curiously at his medical staff and then back to the Vegeta as if suddenly remembering something.

"Ah yes! As you know from your last visit we took a sample of your fantastic clothing. Marvellous stuff that. The properties of such a material are simply ingenious, Bulma and I had a fantast – " He stopped as Vegeta gestured with his hand, "Yes, sorry. Bulma's in charge of recreating it with materials we have on Earth. I'm not sure it's finished yet. We didn't figure on you getting back so soon and being in need of a jump suit."

"You don't even have anything that will pass for clothes for now?" Vegeta questioned further, the irritation growing further.

"Umm, not unless you want to walk about in a hospital gown which has no back. All the other clothes around here would be too large I would imagine. Bulma did suggest something for the time being, if it works for you?" He suddenly seemed a bit skittish. The last few words came out quickly and he seemed to be getting agitated or flushed.

Another of the medical team suddenly came into the room, as if on cue, with some items of clothing neatly folded and handed them to Briefs. Vegeta's brow quirked once more at the decidedly yellow garment on top of the pile, a mixture of confusion and dread.

"Bulma…um…actually chose these from her own…eh, wardrobe. They should fit, if not a little snugly." With each word Vegeta just glared at the greying man, his final words dropping to just above a whisper.

"…Leave me!" The room was clear before he even had a chance to snarl at them.

---

Vegeta's first step on to the patio clearly showed how pissed he was. A thunderous crack split the silence as his right foot pounded on to the concrete, sending cracks shivering along its skin. His second step a little less and his third step touched the dewy grass of the lawn. He stopped and immediately tensed at the less than pleasant wet feeling, grimacing comically before floating the rest of the way.

Vegeta's destination stood before him; what looked like a military bunker. It was in fact Bulma's laboratory. He'd known the girl less than a day but from he'd learned he already thought her to be a spoilt brat. A pretty and clever one at that, but a brat all the same.

At this point he was far too annoyed with those around him to care about his own mind deceiving him with such thoughts. Naturally, he accounted for it by blaming the drugs they'd given him, the lack of a good dreamless sleep amongst other things.

Approaching the shed that apparently housed a lab, Vegeta absently pushed the button to open the thick double doors and became painfully aware of his lack of gloves. He'd admitted to himself long ago that he had something of an obsessive-compulsive disorder for wearing gloves outside of his quarters. Something about not wanting to touch things of others without some kind of shield.

Forgetting his poor choice of clothing today through no fault of his own, Vegeta quickly walked through the doors to find himself in an elevator. The doors closed behind him and nothing happened for a long while. He noticed some kind of flat panel on the wall and moved closer to investigate. On a total guess, he removed his newest accessory, a card key hanging around his neck and swiped it against the panel.

Briefs had given the Saiyan Prince the card in question when he'd visited him not a few minutes before. He'd also explained about Bulma's lab, where she could probably be found and the place where she'd be creating his new jump suits and armour.

"Occupants: Prince Vegeta. Admittance: Accepted." The robotic female voice came after a little beam of light scanned his entire body. The Prince scowled at being greeted by a recorded computer message, but was at least happy that they'd granted him his full title.

The doors opened and Vegeta was stunned. He was aware that he'd travelled down, but how many levels he wasn't sure. Especially not now after seeing what lay before him.

The 'lab' he saw before him was huge! It was at least 40 feet from top to bottom and it ran further than his eye could see, the far wall apparently leading into further rooms through large doors at the end. There were high shelves, machinery sounding everywhere and technicians and engineers floating back and fourth doing who knows what. It seemed more like a factory than anything.

_There she is…_ He thought as his senses expanded taking in the layout of the facility. She was somewhere near the far end, a short walk the only thing that separated her from his wrath.

Vegeta immediately stalked down the central walkway towards the big door at the end, his rage almost palatable in the air, sending those around him scurrying quicker and in the opposite direction.

---

And there it was again. That guilty feeling inside that she'd done something wrong.

For the millionth time since their encounter Bulma imagined Vegeta standing before her naked. Sitting in the lab tinkering with the new rocket engines she figured she'd cloud her mind and escape her new confusing and unwanted feelings, but it only served as an accelerator for them. Her concentration and desire clearly wasn't backing her mechanical workings at this moment. And if she was right they wouldn't for quite some time either. Despite her best efforts.

A tingling sensation raced up and down her spine, while a weird buzzing flew from her toes right back up to her brain.

Suddenly her brain snapped back to reality when a very rich sense of danger filled the back of her skull. Instantly the saying "Something wicked this way comes" crossed her mind along with a horrific sense of dread for God only knows what reason.

Then the source of both her previous confusion and current fear made himself known.

The bustle of feet scrapping the floor and gasped screams fleeing both towards her and in the opposite direction alerted her to _Its_ presence. When the crowds cleared the Saiyan Prince strode through the large open doorway, his scowl and radiated fury falling short when she remembered what she'd left him to wear.

When Bulma's father had told him it would be snug, he had made a gross understatement. The flimsy yellow vest she'd given him clung around his pecs, even allowing for her to view his nipples through the thin cotton. She could clearly trace each and every one of his abdominals and even see the slight groove of his belly button. When she moved down to his lower body her heart stopped for reasons unknown to her.

Bulma'd given him a pair of white long shorts, something telling her to give him white and now she knew why. Even normally she knew the shorts to be see through but now they were being stretched over his muscular thighs and she was granted clear view. Once more the 'thing' that had haunted her mind was clearly visible and she dared not call it by its name unless some kind of attachment grew from it.

And once again that peculiar feeling drove through her, the same feeling that had forced her to leave the room after his nakedness. Watching the Saiyan Prince stalk towards her in her own clothes, clothes that sculpted around his body like a second skin, brought a weird pull to the bottom of her belly. She didn't know how else to describe it. And then the wetness. The sudden need to visit the little girls room. Although some instinct told her she shouldn't be calling it 'girls' anymore.

And with all the effort in the world it took not to clutch her hands between her legs, she smiled weakly at him and spoke.

"Uhh…Hi Vegeta…"

---

And there you have it again. Kinda struggled this chapter during the middle, but I hope it's to your enjoyment. Once again, reading and reviewing are most appreciated whether it be positive or negative.

And once again, don't forget to drop me a line if you can, I'll be most appreciative!


	5. The Struggle Within

Chapter 5: The Struggle Within

_Impudent insects! Get out of my way!_ His mind screamed at the fleeing technicians who were nothing more than slight hindrances of his quest to find the girl. Contrasting grossly to the medical room he'd been in earlier, Bulma's lab had a distinct smell of oil and grime, machines naturally. Most people found it uncomfortable but for his heightened sense of smell the place was abhorrent, the invasive scent only adding to his fury.

There had been several occasions after he'd got up and put on the flimsy Earth girls clothing where he had tried to become a Super Saiyan again, but had been frustrated by failure everytime. Apparently, something held him back. Since the girl had been the one to tend him when he woke up, his mind immediately linked her as a saboteur, his paranoia clearly taking hold. _What other possible explanation could there be?_ _Surely no fault of yours eh?_ The voice of reason in his mind openly mocking his unwillingness to admit that the Saiyan Prince might have some kind of unknown weakness.

After his miserable failure, regardless of cause, he'd grown impatient and sought the frail girl. When he found no trace of either her or a strong enough scent, he followed the thick smoke back to the old man. _Damned Smoker!_ Given some simple directions and the aforementioned keycard, this was the place he found himself in. A lab (which was more of a workshop than anything else) with a rancid stench, clothes most certainly not fitting of a Prince (quite literally) and with a fury that was somewhere close to that which he felt toward the stinking lizard. He made a point of not thinking the name.

Then there she was before him. He made no effort to hide his expression of anger, his thoughts racing and clouding judgement. When she turned to face him something very strange happened. Several things actually. What colour there was in her already pale face drained at the sight of him angry, yet curiously her cheeks burned beet-red. Some vice-like grip took over her legs and clamped them together as her hands fidgeted near her belly. Her scent came back, partially blocking the filthy machine smell with something akin to strawberries. At this he calmed somewhat but showed no signs of doing so.

Then the final, and most peculiar thing happened. She smiled weakly at him and a new smell filtered through the strawberry. The smell itself was sweet; sweeter than sweet even. So disgustingly sweet that it drowned out every other smell while time seemed to slow to a crawl. But it wasn't the smell that was the strangest thing … It was the reaction it got from his treasonous body.

As it continued to perforate his senses his vision tunnelled so that he could only see her. His mind and muscles relaxed to a point where he'd forgotten all sins she'd committed against him, whether actual or fabricated. Some unknown instinct urged him to get closer so the smell would encompass him completely until he suddenly knew what was happening.

What stirred him out of his 'Bulma-induced trance' was the stirrings in, ironically, her shorts. As soon as he felt the tension he gritted himself, shock his head a little to reclaim his thoughts and gained control once more. The rumblings were eased and finally stopped, albeit with difficulty, and he regained his composure.

"Uhh…Hi Vegeta…" She whispered with a voice that melted his resolve.

As the tension at his groin began to return and his cheeks darkened to match hers, he secretly wished for something that would end this cruel moment. Any damn thing that would erase this pathetic moment of weakness from his memory, something that would allow him to take back his control of the situation and retain his title of the Warrior-Prince.

Somewhere, someone above the Heavens must have either liked or felt pity for the confused teen, as his prayers were about to be answered. Well … Sort of.

---

Young Bulma was relieved to see something about his anger lessen, but became royally confused when his cheeks began to burn a similar colour to the heat she felt of her own. Considering he was an alien, it wasn't really that strange, but a teenager is a teenager it would appear, regardless of planet of origin.

Although she only caught it for a second, Bulma thought she spied confusion across his chiselled features. Was he feeling something similar? _Maybe… _Yet again she cursed her body for its actions. For an impressionable, young genius this situation just didn't sit quite right. It was made even more outlandish by the sudden moving about in his – _Your_ – shorts. She didn't have long to feel embarrassed about it though as a weird crackle erupted from the engine pit behind her.

In the second it took her to turn and establish what was wrong she mentally kicked herself. Because of her idiocy of working with less than full concentration she'd surely killed herself. Somewhere in the engine something hadn't been placed quite right or not at all. Either way there were two nasty sparks in quick succession and she knew that within the next few seconds the entire thing would explode.

There were so many images that flashed before her young mind's eye that they all blurred into one pallet of blistering, blinding colour. Her last thought … _SHIT!_ Her last but one thought … images of the teen Prince in his birthday suit. She hugged herself, clamped her eyes shut and prayed for a death quick and painless.

One second passed…

A second and third both passed by…

_What the hell?!_

By the seventh second of complete silence she'd realised that her fingers were deep in her ears blocking out sound and she was very much still alive. Slowly, she peeked open one eye to survey what should surely be the wreckage of her lab. Instead she was shocked to see the muscular back of one Saiyan Prince Vegeta. She blinked suddenly and then opened both eyes wide with outright shock.

Where before he seemed the very epitaph of dark, brooding and angry, now he was stood proud, firm and with a dancing golden light. His once black mane now spiked high in a flaming gold light.

She blinked again.

Sure enough he still stood before, tall and larger than life. She edged her eyes further past him to see the remains of her engine safely contained in another golden light. He slightly turned his head so that she could see the left side of his face as he gazed at her.

" Idiot …" Although a blatant insult, the softness evident in his voice suddenly reminded her of what was going on.

And it all hit her once. She'd just nearly died through her own stupidity caused by Vegeta and had just as easily been saved in an instant by the very same person. Her face stretched into a frown as her eyes welled. _I'm still alive …_ She repeated the thought many times over. Over and over, not caring of the freely flowing tears. Totally unfazed by the warm feeling down her leg. _Guess I don't need the ladies room anymore _she told herself jokingly to try and laugh it off. The opposite occurred as she quickly broke out in loud wailing sobs and threw herself at Vegeta. He inhaled sharply and the golden light lessened but by this time Bulma was totally ignorant and all she wanted to do was weep at his waist for comfort.

---

_What the Hell?! What the fuck just happened? _One minute he was ready to forcibly get a more appropriate garment from her, the next he'd transformed and she was clutching at his waist. When he'd wished for some event to recover his control, this hadn't been exactly what he would have first thought.

Vegeta had acted almost instantly when the engine sparked his instincts. His sexual dilemma aside, some unknown force had hurled him in front of the scared-shitless girl to contain the explosion. And without his command his body had jumped to Super Saiyan in a heartbeat. And despite his earlier failures this was not how he'd imagined his glorious transformation either. Had the girl caused him to transform? _What the hell is she doing to me?_

If he was confused at that point, things were only going to get worse. As he turned to berate her for her idiocy the innocent, angelic look on her beautiful face just made his insult sound too weak. In some strange way, it seemed more like he was consoling her.

And then when she'd leapt at him, he'd barely had time to hold his breath and drop his ki shield before incinerating her like the engine had intended. Blowing out his breath in a deep sigh he didn't know what to do. The most obvious move would be to shrug her off as he would if anyone else were in her position. Yet something about this tiny little Earth girl had him severely retarded.

Her sobs lowered in volume until she was just shaking, releasing short whimpers every so often. Acting as if independent from his body his hand moved to her shoulder reassuringly. He sighed again when he noticed the action.

"Damnits girl, you'll be the death of me…" Again, nothing more than a whisper.

This brought her bouts of loud sobbing back and he kicked himself for being born. The sharp squeaks were a grain on his sensitive hearing, so much so that he began to groan himself.

---

The sheer thought of the blue-haired old man even looking at the King of the Saiyan race, let alone talking to him seemed utterly preposterous. Vegeta didn't imagine Briefs had suddenly picked up formalities for the conversation either. As pissed as Vegeta had been at the dropping of his Prince title, King Vegeta would probably promise the old man his death.

_Serves him right, the stupid fuck, he's not even deserving of the title_ he thought to himself. Vegeta obviously still held a lot of venom for the man who had spent such little time in raising him (spending even less time with the decision to give up his only son to the lizard). Regardless, there were far more pressing matters at hand.

Apparently the King wanted his Prince returned immediately, so much so that he'd already sent out Radditz, Nappa and _Them_ to pick him up. All this even before he'd discovered that Earth had lost the better part of its long distance space fleet in the nameless planet some weeks previous. The fact that Briefs had proclaimed that Vegeta wasn't fit to leave the planet yet had also peeved the King, as well as young Vegeta himself. Fair enough he'd had some trouble with his transformation and some initial trouble with the girl but they could be easily by-passed. All his previous trouble seemed trivial as soon as he'd heard _They_ were coming.

He involuntarily shivered at the thought, once again cursing himself for his sudden lack of self-control. Primarily he blamed his injuries for it, but an annoying little voice began telling him otherwise. Radditz and Nappa he could handle, but when _They_ got to Earth as well things would surely become troublesome.

Right now though he had the oh-so-delightful chore of being taken 'shopping' for clothes by the youngest Briefs to keep him busy before all that. The way things were going, a small part of him wished he had some fierce enemy to relieve his frustrations on. Something told him it wasn't likely, the description of the city and its fabled 'Mall' didn't look promising on that front.

---

To top off their little 'meeting' Bulma's mother appeared as if from nowhere to console her. She was first reluctant to unclamp her arms from Vegeta's waist until her mother whispered a few choice words into her ear. Quickly transferring her vice-like grip to her mother, Bulma was whisked away from her lab, leaving destruction and the confused Prince behind without another thought.

Looking back on the event now her face burned with embarrassment for every second they'd spent together. It was like the entire known cosmic universe had been out to get her. _Improbable_ she thought _but not impossible!_

For some reason she could see him sneering at her whether her eyes were open or closed. Although she was clearly over-reacting as his response to her had been obvious. _Gah! Damned hormones!_ As if that weren't bad enough, she'd apparently promised that she would personally escort him into town to get some make-shift clothing until she could finish up with his jump-suits and armour. Apparently he'd come to visit her straight after their little episode and she'd babbled it out in a daze and couldn't back out now.

And it seemed to get worse. To actually take him to get clothes, she was required to provide him with more of her own to get him into town. She sighed dramatically as drawers were turned upside down to find something a little more appropriate for him than the previous choice. Settling on her baggiest long-shorts and her baggiest white vest top she bit her lip and set off to find his Royal Highness.

Apparently he'd been expecting her. He was standing at the bottom of the huge stairway that led to the main entrance of the building, his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows drawn down across his eyes. She involuntarily shivered. It wasn't that he looked all that bad, just that he was a more _real_ reminder of everything that had gone on yesterday.

Vegeta still wore the outfit she'd given him yesterday. Or what was left of it at least. She hadn't noticed before but the garments had been stretched and torn in places after he'd exploded with the golden light. When she'd recovered from the whole embarrassment issue, she figured she'd ask him what the deal with that was, but for now she was happy to just get this over with so they didn't have to see eachother.

Again, not that Bulma didn't want to see him, just that when she did it burned her cheeks. She'd be the first to admit that he was obviously handsome, but he was kinda cute in his own weird way. She shock her head to stop it thinking and put on her best smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"These should be a little better for you!" she said as she held them out to him. He grunted a reply but took them from her gently. She was a little shocked, she'd expected a rough response but he seemed nice enough.

She kept smiling at him, even as he met her eyes. A few seconds went by and the only movement from him was a raised right eyebrow. He looked expectant and confused at the same time until he finally spoke.

"Well? Are you going to turn-round this time or have you grown up enough so that I can change infront of you?" again, he wasn't as harsh as she was expecting. Still, it was enough to light her face up the colour of a beet.

She quickly turned, squeaking an apology. In little more than two seconds she heard him grunt again and something was dangling on her right shoulder. She squealed this time, not caring to admit what she imagined hanging on her shoulder and turned around quickly. She was shocked to find him staring at her again with that raised brow, her old clothes held in front of him for her inspection.

She bit her lower lip, mumbling another apology before taking them from him and heading off towards the kitchen.

---

After searching through roughly four of these 'clothing stores' Vegeta's patience began to wear thin. The new attire she'd given him was a lot better than the previous one. Much less constricting and not quite as stupid looking. He wondered why he couldn't just keep wearing these clothes and just wait for her to make his new attire rather than waste time with this 'shopping'.

He let out a low growl.

Again, the girl squeaked out of surprise. That too was getting annoying. He was used to people being scared of him and generally grovelling in fear but this took it to a whole new level. How she found the nerve to belittle him by comparing the colour of clothing to his hair, eyes and skin tone and yet still be afraid of him.

Vegeta hated to admit it, but he realised that he was actually making an effort to be nicer, or perhaps less harsh with the girl as a small token of gratitude for the use of her facilities and what not. He groaned inwardly.

"Hear! Try this one!" She seemed almost delighted by her discovery.

---

With the tedious task done, Vegeta was relieved to be going back to the Capsule building. _Relieved! Me! The Capsule building!?_ He decided he would put it down to recovering from his injuries and the grief the woman had already put him through.

Regardless, he needed some sleep, or a place to train. Either would go down a treat.

"Prince Vegeta I take it?" Came a voice off to his side. A male.

"Doesn't look much like a Prince to me!" Came a second voice, female.

The male, with cold dark eyes almost as dark as his own, stared him down. His long black hair dropped either side of his pale face. The female next to him fixated her eyes on him in a similar manner. They were coloured blue, almost as bright as Bulma's. Her bright blonde hair draped her equally ghost-like face in a similar manner. They looked to be about the same age as Bulma, both of them as under-developed as she was.

Vegeta really wasn't amused by either of their comments and he didn't much care for the way they challenged him with their eyes. Feeling them out he sensed nothing. Even the girl who now stood cautiously behind him had a power level of 2 or 3, a pathetic level to be sure. But these two had nothing. He knew how to suppress his power, but this was something else.

_Like they aren't even there?_ His brow quickly raised as they started to move towards him, smirking in a way that only an innocently malicious child knew how.


	6. The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

No excuses for the delay, I'm just lazy and have very bad writer's block on a regular basis. The usual disclaimers apply so don't sue me.

Much thanks to all those people who've read and allowed for this story to reach more than 3,000 hits. Brings a warm fuzzy feeling to my otherwise cold, lifeless heart. -

---

Chapter 6: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

"Prince Vegeta I take it?"

"Doesn't look much like a Prince to me!"

Their evil eyes fixed immediately on Vegeta. Bulma looked at them before quickly cowering behind the relative safety of his back. She'd never met these people before but she instantly recognised the dull, darkened stare they each wore. She furrowed her brow in a vain attempt to look like she wasn't affected. The involuntarily squeak did little to aid her cause.

She could tell Vegeta was smirking. Maybe he'd been offended but something in facing these two seemed to excite him.

"And how is it you know of Prince Vegeta, _friend_?" His voice was low and raspy. Challenging. Much more threatening then when he'd spoken to her.

"Oh, you know. You live long enough you're bound to hear about some filth floating around the Galaxy, am I right 18?" The smirk spread across his face as he shrugged and turned his head slightly to address the girl.

With little warning and with speed she almost couldn't see, Vegeta's right foot dropped backwards shifting his weight as his right arm lurched back quickly behind it. Then with force a million men could only dream of he launched himself forward on the spot connecting his fist with the jaw of the young preteen's face. A thunderous earth shattering blow. She heard the echo and felt the shockwave bring goosebumps to her bare skin. Nearby windows shattered, buildings buckled.

Bulma couldn't explain what happened. One minute he was there, smirking, the next he wasn't and the buildings immediately behind him were gaping, their frames slowly falling. The girl, 18 looked bewildered, but quickly returned to her dark glare, eagerly meeting Vegeta's smirk.

"Looks like he's got some after all, eh 17?" She threw back at the rubble that was once a large hotel.

Bulma's legs failed. Dropping to her knees, tears welled up in her eyes at the display of raw power and brutality. She hadn't even begun to think of how many people might have been in the building at the time.

_How do I get myself into these messes!?_

---

_17 and 18._

Numbers for names?

Coupled with the complete lack of any power signature or sign of life, that he could sense, Vegeta's first thoughts were that they obviously weren't human. But they looked like Humans. With the exception of the death-pale skin and doll-like eyes, both appeared to be perfectly normal pre-teens.

_Except perfectly normal pre-teens don't shrug off punches like that from the Saiyan Prince_ he thought to himself as he saw the dark mop of hair emerge from the rubble. The creamy skin on the left side of his jaw, darkened, and the slight layer of dust on his clothes were the only hints he'd even been touched.

Vegeta just glared, knew they were about to charge him. It didn't take the ability to sense to know when two crazy non-humans were going to rush you in combat. Then his back stiffened and he thought _Shit!_ as an icy-cold, sweat covered hand gripped at his bare calf.

_Bulma!_

---

When she saw the dark haired boy saunter out of the rubble as if nothing had even happened Bulma's stomach began pushing vomit up into her throat. A cold sweat seemingly covered her whole body as she, from her kneeling position, grabbed at Vegeta's leg for some warped form of protection. She didn't notice his stiffening body, only saw the two preteens prepare to leap at them through her blurry, tear-soaked eyes.

Before she could even blink, strong and gentle hands gripped her waist and hurled her upward and backward, high into the sky. As she rocketed upwards her stomach dropped below her knees it felt and the vomit from earlier burst free from her trembling lips.

---

With the frail girl out of the way, Vegeta blocked 17's ruthless left kick and 18's deadly right uppercut. Without letting go of either limb he spun around quickly in a tight circle and threw them both off towards the earlier rubble, felling more buildings as they went. Before they even had chance to register they'd struck something he charged both his hands with golden light and quickly shot them out, nailing both of them with the large blasts.

In a sudden panic, which was not becoming of the Prince, he turned on his heel and blasted into the sky, totally levelling the area he'd just been standing in with the ferocity of his flight.

He darted in the general direction he'd thrown her and, expanding his senses, quickly located her. He put on the speed, becoming aware that she was dangerously close to the ground now, and something about that pushed him harder.

Then he was suddenly aware that he'd taken too long. He wasn't going to catch her in time.

---

As she began her descend, Bulma began alternatively blubbering and squealing, realising that she was going to hit the ground anytime soon. Her stomach, once below her knees, ebbed up into her throat as a third wave of sick threatened to launch.

Looking through the gaps between her fingers she saw the hard, harsh reality of ground coming towards her, ruthless gravity urging her faster, headfirst.

---

Dashing forward Vegeta gripped both his arms round her flimsy waist, doing his best to slow the fast fall, trying with all his power not to break her frail form. The voice in the back of his mind still told him that he was too late. He hadn't reached her to slow her in time; she'd die either from the impact or shock.

Bah! What did he care anyway? Stupid Earth brat had brought him nothing but grief and trouble anyway!

At that his efforts doubled. The pair slowed and, knowing the voices were right, Vegeta hurled a small blast at the ground, deepening it just enough so that they wouldn't hit and with a blaze of golden light he transformed and corkscrewed back in a side-ways direction before slowly taking back to the sky.

He'd done it! A Super Saiyan again … and he'd managed to save her, but whatever. His relief and pride swelled at his achievement but quickly disappeared as he headed back into the sky, turned in the air and hurriedly began searching the skyline for the his attackers.

He held Bulma with his single left arm while she clung to his neck for dear life, blubbering. He was aware of the tears, snot and sick now staining the shirt he wore but phased it out as he continued eyeing the area he'd left the pair in.

He quickly shoved his free right hand into her pocket and pullet out the capsule she'd insisted they use to fly to the main city with earlier and popped it. It immediately roared to life, floating in the sky with its engine running, awaiting a driver. As quickly and as gently as he could he propped her in the driver's seat and told her to "Go!"

She looked up at him as if she didn't understand, drying tears on her cheeks and wet new ones forming in her bright blue eyes.

"Do you want to die girl? Get the hell outta here now!" Maybe a little too harshly.

She looked a little shaken but she still made no attempt to move so he gripped the back of the hover vehicle and pushed it in the direction of the Capsule Corporation building, instantly forgetting her the moment she was gone.

Vegeta was half expecting them to be on him by now, but there wasn't so much as an air-car in the sky, let alone two crazy pre-teens. He scanned further, eyeing the ground where he'd caught Bulma and then the area he'd left them in not a few seconds before.

Then, right in the very hard of West City (Earth's greatest City apparently), several large explosions took hold and decimated several miles of metal frame and brick walls.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and rocked with anger. He cared not for the loss of pathetic life, nor the pointlessly built tall buildings. They'd left him… to destroy humans. Him! The Prince of Saiyans forgotten by these two little fucks to destroy weaklings and in-animate objects!

All his thoughts turned to rage. Rage, hatred and a searing frustration directed at his latest challenge. For some unknown reason, despite how much he wanted to beat their huge foreheads into the ground and reduce them to broken corpses, he was fixed to his position in the sky.

Vegeta's neck prickled, his skin suddenly riddled with goosebumps. From behind him he could hear the roar of his people. The arrogant, hate-filled roar of a Saiyan in the heat of battle, screaming for the blood of their enemies. As the roars increased in frequency and volume, the Prince's young body quaked, a slow growl building in his throat.

The world stopped and stood still as Vegeta let out all his frustration with a guttural roar at the sky.

The explosions stopped, human screaming ceased. If he'd been thinking at the time, Vegeta would have expected them to home in on him immediately. Again, if he had been thinking, he'd have been thinking correctly.

The young killers forgot their amusement and took to the sky with such haste, anyone would think they were afraid. Then again, with stone-made, emotionless faces like those, who could really tell?

As the last of Vegeta's rage ebbed away with the roar, all that remained was calm tranquillity. He floated peacefully in the sky, arms hanging limply either side of his body as his eyes drifted closed. Through the blackness of his mind, he once again heard the thunderous screams of his people, roaring in triumph of their new King. The stark mental image of himself sitting atop the throne sent a shiver of electricity surging through his body, his aura exploding around him in response.

Noting the sudden dramatic increase in Vegeta's power, 17 and 18 darted faster forward, within milliseconds they'd be on him.

Vegeta knew they were coming, could feel their frantic movements vibrating the air, but he didn't care. After all, why should he? The Super Saiyan Warrior Prince was to be hailed as the greatest in the Universe. Those Super Saiyans of old were feared, respected for their strength. According to Legend, The Super Saiyan needed not training or recovery, he simply increased his power level to match that of his opponent. His power knew absolutely no limit what so ever. No matter the number or strength of his enemies, The Super Saiyan overcame, beat down and utterly decimated all in his path.

The strongest from the house of Vegeta in recorded history, The Super Saiyan of Legend, there was absolutely nothing that could stand in his way! Not even…

And then a mental image of Frieza standing over the beaten, clearly dead Saiyan Prince moved him into action.

Vegeta was before them in a microsecond, his vice grip around their necks smashing against each other and then a ki-wave of devastating force threw them off in separate directions. Although impossible to read their levels of power, Vegeta could see through their tactic instantly. These two were cowards, they hoped to topple him together with absolutely no intention of fighting one-on-one.

Vegeta dealt with this quickly, deciding to follow after 17. Having already put some damage on him, it made sense to continue with this one before they could regroup.

The blonde bitch forgotten, Vegeta gripped the unruly mop of dark hair and pulled the boy in close to meet his other fist in the same place he'd struck before. 17 made no attempt to block, parry or avoid, he just kept soaring backwards through the sky as Vegeta continued his vicious onslaught. Blow after murderous blow, Vegeta's limbs came back more and more bloody while 17 gave no indication that he was even alive, let alone feeling the pain.

Based on what he could make out from behind him, the girl had recovered her bearings and was heading towards them now.

Time to be rid of this one… 

After removing his bloodstained knee from the smashed face of his enemy, Vegeta flared a massive amount of energy around his fist, and drove it deep into 17's abdomen. Blood gushed and flowed freely from the wound and although he knew it wasn't there, Vegeta imagined the very (un)life-force of this boy flowing out with it. The smirk of joy on his face pulled his underused facial muscles, reminding him that he was alive, and very soon his enemy wouldn't be.

The shear elation of power, the ability to decide whether one lived or died was a feeling Vegeta cherished. The undeniable defeat of an opponent in battle seemed more fulfilling then the very breath he required for life. In that single moment where victory was assured, nothing else mattered. Everything else was secondary to those few seconds of animalistic satisfaction.

In one fluid movement, Vegeta tore his arm free of 17's body (Pulling organs and flesh as he did) and spun round landing the heel of his right foot on the very top vertebrae of 17's neck. The rewording 'snap' was too delicious for words. The limp body met its end as it struck the ground, hitting with such speed and force as to lodge itself several feet under the surface.

Vegeta turned just in time to see the look of shock and anger flare on the young girl's face. Ironic that she should start showing signs of life now, after the apparent death of her cohort. Vegeta's genuine smile seemed to further annoy her (which he liked very much); almost as much as the calm way he cleaned the crimson life liquid from his hand on Bulma's long shorts.

The tactician in Vegeta praised him for his well thought scheme, even if its execution was so easy it couldn't even be called 'child's play'. The Warrior in Vegeta rose up, silently wishing for the girl to betray her small image and show him a real challenge, provide him with some real entertainment! Or at the very least, put up more of a fight than the wretched corpse that had once been 17.

They collided in battle. Attacks were thrown and dodged from both sides, the young girl proving to Vegeta that she was at least his equal as he was now. Fists collided; legs clashed, neither one giving an inch or wanting to up their level, each as equally stubborn, insisting to themselves they didn't need to take it up a notch to defeat their enemy.

The stalemate ended soon enough when Vegeta threw both his feet in the general direction of her face. To her credit she ducked the attack flawlessly but Vegeta gripped her shoulders as he flew over her and then spun back round to plant both his feet in the vicinity of her small chin, as he'd originally intended. Vegeta continued a brutal assault on her unguarded body and face, cuts, bruises and blood spills covering her all over. He also took great pleasure in making his delight at the sight of her blood known.

"You're pathetic, you know that? You two fools thought you could take on me?" Vegeta spat in a low growl to her ear as he held her by the throat with his left hand.

---

Suddenly through what little of her hearing was left 18 noticed the bright golden ball of flames solidifying in his hand as it drew back ready to plunge into her chest, much like he'd done to 17 earlier.

Time slowed to a crawl as she replayed the whole fight, wondering where they'd gone wrong. She was vaguely aware of the crackling distortion of energy getting ever closer to her body. Her last few thoughts were of that bastard Gero and his selfish agenda and some of the more pleasant moments she'd spent with 17 before their untimely meeting with the old bastard.

Vegeta's hand rushed ever closer, it's mark clearly hiding under her yet-to-be-developed left breast. She could feel the scolding hot flames almost touching her.

And then it was gone. He'd opted instead to throw his hand outward at the blue energy orb heading for his head. She quickly gained her bearings and used the situation to her advantage to escape his grasp and head for the new attacker.

She smirked maliciously.

---

Vegeta sneered with clear annoyance as the dark haired male saved his female friend by the very skin of her teeth. He'd been a fool to allow it to get that far without realising the sneaky bastard had somehow survived.

He watched as 18 quickly darted toward him so that they could stand together again, ready for another assault on him. They hoped this one would be a little more successful.

"Perhaps I underestimated you slightly. Maybe this time you'll put up a half decent fight eh?" He said in a completely mocking tone like only he knew how.

As the two darted towards him, he just folded his arms and waited with a scoff.

---

I'm already writing the next part of this since I hate cliff hangers myself but feel free to nag, pressure and REVIEW as much as you like to get it done faster eh kids? Thanks, much appreciated.

Much thanks to Debido for the Beta reading.


End file.
